Wicked Ivy
by MistressYuri
Summary: Poison Ivy is getting tired of Harley's mess. How will she react when her babies are being threatened. HarleyxIvy, Yuri, Bondage, noncon


The greenhouse was a mess. There were all kinds of junk and toys lying around in Ivy's garden boxes, choking her lovely children. She trudged between plants angrily, picking up Harley's things and putting them in the box under her arm. She reached down to pick up one toy and screamed out loud when a ball of spikes shot out on a spring. She narrowly avoided getting hit in the face. "That crazy bitch is gonna kill me one day," Ivy muttered.

Once she had everything put away, she set the box down on Harley's bed. And as if on cue, the jester strolled inside cheerily. "Hey Ivy, you ready to go out and have some fun?" she asked, all smiles as usual.

"It seems like you already had your fun!" Ivy snapped, jabbing her finger into Harley's chest. "Meanwhile, I've been stuck here cleaning up _your_ mess to keep you from killing _my _babies."

"Hey, hey, calm down," Harley said defensively. "I was gonna clean up sooner or later."

"'Sooner or later' isn't good enough! 'Sooner or later' murders my poor, defenseless babies! I've had it with 'sooner or later'!" Ivy punctuated each sentence by pushing Harley roughly, forcing her to retreat backwards. She kept going until her back hit what felt like a giant vine, stopping her. "I'm not going to take it anymore. It's about time I teach you a lesson."

Harley gulped nervously. Ivy was always unpredictable when she got angry like this. The last time, Harley had been picking cactus needles out of her ass for weeks. She didn't have to wonder for long though. The vine behind her suddenly split into a dozen smaller ones, each one wrapping around a part of her body and lifting her into the air. She tried to struggle, but they just squeezed tighter. "Hey, what's the big idea," she demanded.

"The 'big idea' is to show you how my babies feel when you choke them with all your garbage." Even as Ivy spoke, one of the vines made its way around Harley's neck, squeezing gently. Of course, Ivy wasn't so out of it that she would really hurt her partner. But Harley didn't know that. Ivy planned to take full advantage of that fact and have her fun.

As one vine tightened around Harley's neck, another one slithered down her shirt. She screamed as it made its way between her breasts, still further into her underwear, and wrapped around her leg. That was when she realized the vines were covered in tiny barbs. They weren't sharp enough to break skin, but they were shredding her clothes. "C-c-come on, Ivy. This ain't fun no more."

But Ivy just ignored her as her plants wrapped tighter. After a few moments, there was nothing left of Harley's signature jumpsuit except for a couple of rags hanging off of her in tatters. A large, purple flower opened under Ivy's feet and lifted her up to Harley's level. She kissed her lightly before pulling away, a sadistic smile playing on her lips. "You learn your lesson yet?" she asked.

"No junk in the garden. Got it," Harley said, nodding nervously.

"Good. Of course, while I have you here, I might as well have a little fun."

"W-what do you mean fu-ah aah AAH!"

Ivy interrupted her with a long, thick vine snaking its way up her ass, while another one rubbed up against her pussy. These two were smooth, specifically for this purpose. Ivy leaned forward and kissed her again, softly and lovingly, contrasting the two vines that were roughly raping her ass and pussy. The two vines thrust in and out of her, alternating. They picked up in speed and rhythm, making Harley moan and scream. Ivy kissed along her neck and jaw, sometimes licking her skin tenderly.

"OOOH, IVY! I'M CUMMIIIIING!" Harley threw her head back and screamed and Ivy watched with a satisfied smirk.

"Well it looks like you're enjoying yourself," she said, although she wasn't sure if Harley was listening anymore. The flower she stood on let her back down to the floor and she headed to bed. "I'm going to leave you too alone. But don't worry. I'm sure it'll get bored with you after a few hours, once its vines get a good taste of your cum. Night Partner."

**END**


End file.
